


Here With Me (Fanart for The Seventh Sense)

by sailfin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailfin/pseuds/sailfin
Summary: Fanart Inspired byThe Seventh Sense, sequel to “The Shape of Me Will Always Be You", from MissDisoriental’s brilliant “Love Crime” Series.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	Here With Me (Fanart for The Seventh Sense)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Seventh Sense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649502) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



**Author's Note:**

> Oil on canvas paper with gold leaf (30cm x 46 cm)


End file.
